In The End
by TaiKaze
Summary: sort of a sequel to paradise is... this time abour Tsume and Toboe!


Oh boy .here is part two ( ..or somthing of a secuel) to paradise is This time bout mah second fav pairing! ^^-  
Oh jolly god batman! ^^-

In the end There was no getting rid of him! He was always there!  
Sitting on the same bench, day in and day out. Waiting.  
Waiting for him.  
Some days he just didn`t show up. Just to see if he`d go away.  
He didn`t.  
He was always there.  
And face it .in the end he always came back.  
Both of them.

Tsume hated him. That little brat! Bearly more then a child. To young to be out all alone like that. But the brat came every day. And Tsume did aswell. Somtimes he would hide, waiting for him to leave. It took houers. Stuborn brat.  
A cute little face, surounded by soft brown hair. Such a girly haircut to. And those metall rings on his arm, was he really a boy? Could be a flatchested girl.  
Tsume hated him.  
Yet, he came. He always returned.  
Toboe. The pests name was Toboe. Tsume didn`t want to know his name, but was told anyway.  
He would walk through the park, and Toboe would spot him, and come running like a little puppy. Walking in his fotsteps, talking his ears off. Somtimes, Tsume would wonder, a fragile little pup like that, why seek out the roughest guy in town, and then anoy the living hell out of him!  
Wasn`t he afraid?  
Strange little pest.

--

He was worried.  
Really worried.  
No he wasn`t!  
Not worried at all!

But, the brat was not there today Was he sick? Home? Maybe all alone .?

But what did he care?! He didn`t give a rats as!

Maybe he was injured, bleading on the street, with no one to help .  
He didn`t care! It was none of his problems!

But no mater how much Tsume told himself this over and over, he did care and he was worried.  
He roamed the streets, half hoping somthing was gonna jump at him and grab his arm and giggeling ask how his day had been.  
When did I start caring .? When did he become so important to me .?! He would not dare to ask out loud, but no matter how he tried to deny it, the questions came back

Only a fool will try to lie to himself.  
Tsume was that fool.  
Where are you brat?! Without knowing, he started running, zick-zacking through the mazes of backstreets, searching for that brown hair.

The sharp scream starteld him. He knew that voice.  
He didn`t even think. He just ran. Jumped trashcans and homless dunks on instinct. He had to get to the brat before he got hurt.  
He found the back alley, stoped dead in his tracks.  
After all this time he had to be surprised that the brat could put up that much of a fight. There where five guys, all taller and stronger then him, but he kicked and screamed and punshed and pushed and even bit one of them.  
But he was outnumberd and he was ging to lose.  
If Tsume didn`t do anything.  
It was none of his buissnes.  
So of course he grabed the guy closest to him and tossed him in a dumpster.  
And of course the others noticed and went after him.  
And of course Tsume didn`t lose.  
And of course he found him self sitting on his bed at home, with the little brat carefully wraping his bleading knuckles in bandages.  
He figured all he could do was sigh and put a band aid on the little hurt on Toboes nose.  
And when Toboe looked up and smiled at him, Tsume smiled back.  
In the end, Tsume figured out that Toboe talked a lot but he would go veary quiet when you stroked his hair, or hugged him, or kissed him on the forhead. (that last one would shut him up for a whole day)  
Toboe made himself a nest in Tsumes apartment, and Tsume didn`t mind. He stoped lying to him self. The brat was important. It was better to keep him close.  
And time would pass, Toboe would ask and after a while Tsume started to answer. Slowly at first, quiet. Just vague details.  
But Toboe asked and Tsume answerd. He would tell about the scar and the nightmares. He would tell about friends and foes and dreams. And Toboe would listen and nod and curl up next to him and ask something else.

And in the end, they where happy. 


End file.
